roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations
Nations The Kingdom of Prussia / Königreich Preußen Feldmarschall - Gebhard von Blucher The Kingdom of Prussia is the first German faction in the game has to offer, the battles they appear in are- ''Plancenoit'', Grasslands, and Riverside Encampment. '''The team includes many different regiments you may choose from. It was introduced in the Prussian Update.It is also the first faction with the units number being like "1." and "9." ''The United Kingdom'' ''Field Marshal - Arthur Wellesley, Duke of Wellington'' The United Kingdom was the first faction in the game that started when Blood & Iron came out, the battles they appear in are- '[[Farmlands|''Farmlands]], Hougoumont, La Haye Sainte, and Spanish Farmstead. '''The most common class played on the full release was 95th Rifles Regiment. This team consists of many regiments you can choose from. Since it is the English, it is the only faction with unit numbers like in normal,such as "5th" and "7th". ''The French Empire / Empire Français'' ''L'Empereur - Napoleon Bonaparte l.'' The French Empire was also another faction that was released when Blood & Iron came out. It was the only faction that was ever made to be on every map in the game, Many did not like the French Empire being on every map, until the Bavarian Update in which France is replaced by the Austrian Empire against the Kingdom of Bavaria, and the Duchy of Warsaw update in which France is replaced with the Duchy of Warsaw against the United Kingdom, Russian Empire, and Austrian Empire. The battles they appear in now are -''Plancenoit, Grasslands, Riverside Encampment, Farmlands, Hougoumont, La Haye Sainte, Papelotte, Smohain, Frichermont, La Rothiere, Steppe, Frozen Forest, La Rothiere's Fields, Bridge of Arcole, and Wooded Crest. Bavaria was an ally of the French Empire, until they joined the coalition, the Duchy of Warsaw was a puppet of France till the end of the war and more allies of France might be coming soon (like the Kingdom of Italy and The Two Siciles). It is the only faction with numbers such as "1er" and "6e". '''''The Duchy Of Nassau / Herzogtum Nassau Duke - Frederick Augustus The Duchy of Nassau was the second German faction to be added in the Nassau Update, including many changes and very same regiments to Nassau. The battles they appear in are- ''Papelotte'', Smohain and Frichermont. This faction was mostly less played due to less map votes for it and unpopular uniforms. It is the second faction with numbers such as "1." and "9.". The Russian Empire / Rossiyskaya Imperiya / Российская Империя Fel'dmarshal - Mikhail Kutuzov The Russian Empire was added in the Russian update, and included many more changes. The special feature added in this update was Militia classes, and Partisan classes. Pikes were added ' '''to counter cavalry. The battles they appear in are-' ''La Rothiere'', Steppe, Frozen Forest, and The Road to Smolensk.' 'The Austrian Empire / Kaisertum Österreich' 'Feldmarschall - Karl Philipp' The Austrian Empire is the third German faction added in the update, it includes many new regiments. Not many interesting things in the faction, the battles they appear in are- '''La Rothiere's Fields'', Bridge of Arcole, Wooded Crest, Hilltop Outpost, Foggy Marshland, Unterlaichling and Falenty. Their regiments are the only ones with a number like "Nr.2" and "Nr.6". ''The Kingdom of Bavaria'' / Königreich Bayern' 'Feldmarschall - Karl Philipp von Wrede' The Kingdom of Bavaria is the fourth German faction added in the update, as usual many new regiments including the Bavarian 'Raupenhelm. The newest, interesting feature to the game is that France now switches to Austria. The maps that Bavaria appear in are- ''Unterlaichling, Hilltop Outpost, and Foggy Marshland.'' They are the 4th Faction with numbering like "1." and "9.". ''The Duchy of Warsaw / Księstwo Warszawskie'' ''Feldmarszałek - Józef Poniatowski'' The Duchy of Warsaw (Poland) is the 8th faction to ever be implemented into Blood & Iron. The Duchy of Warsaw will replace either team's slot depending on the map. New additions include a new partisan class, and the polish's shako the ''Czapka''. The maps that Poland fights on are- ''Spanish Farmstead, The Road To Smolensk, and Falenty.'' It is also the third faction in the game to have multiple enemy factions (the first being France and the second one being Austria). '''Awaiting Factions Spanish Empire / Imperio Español General - Francisco Castanos Bourbon Spain was a country ruled by the House of Bourbon. Early in the Napoleonic Wars, Spain was an ally of the French Empire but was betrayed, once they planned to invade Portugal. France then captured the capital of Spain and turned Spain into a client state of France, placing Napoleon's brother as the king (Joseph Bonaparte), and establishing the House of Bonaparte in Spain. Many people who believed that the true king should be returned to power (Ferdinand VII), rebelled against this new power. At the end, Britain repelled French control out of Spain, returning the House of Bourbon to Spain. This time, Spain decides not to make the same mistake, and joins the coalition. Ottoman Empire / Osmanlı Imparatorluğu General - Kor Yosuf Ziyauddin Pasha The Ottoman Empire was a great nation that had its origins in the region of Anatolia. It was one of the most long lasting nations. It was also known to have fought Napoleon Bonaparte using its puppet states in North Africa, during the Egypt and Syria Campaigns in 1798 - 1801. In all, this nation lasted about 624 years in all. Kingdom of Italy / Regno d'Italia Viceroy - Eugène Rose de Beauharnais' The Kingdom of Italy was a country lead by Napoleon Bonaparte, as a puppet state of the French Empire. Since Napoleon Bonaparte was always busy with France during the Napoleonic Wars, he gave his step-son command over the army. '''''Kingdom of Naples / Regno di Napoli General -''' Joachim Murat The Neapolitan war was fought mostly between Naples with French help and Austria with British help. ''The Kingdom of Portugal / Reino de Portugal'' ''General-William Carr Beresford'' The Kingdom of Portugal is located in the Iberian Peninsula, the French Empire intended to Invade Portugal since it was allied with England and did not compel the economic blockade, however France would have to cross the Spanish border to enter Portugal, so soon France and Spain make a secret treaty in which they planned to conquer and split Portugal into three regions, one to be given as a reward to a faithful supporter of Napoleon, another to Spain and one to be under French rule until the war is over. But as is known Napoleon betrays Spain and occupies the capital by mismanaging the entire Spanish army. From there, England, knowing the situation, agrees that the best way for the Portuguese royal family not to be arrested would be to flee to the most developed of the colonies in Brazil, From there General William Carr Beresford lead the repelling army against the French forces together with the English troops commanded by the duke of Wellington. Suggested Nations * ''Kingdom of Sweden / Sveriges Rike (Franco-Swedish war 1805 - 1810 & Finnish War 1808–1809) * ''Kingdom of Denmark-Norway / Danmark-Norge ''(dano-swedish war 1808-1809) * ''Persian Empire / دولت علیّه ایران '' * '''''Electorate of Brunswick-Lüneburg / Kurfürstentum Braunschweig-Lüneburg * Kingdom of Hungary / Magyar Királyság * Kingdom of Württemberg / Königreich Württemberg * Kingdom of Saxony / Königreich Sachsen * Kingdom of Sardinia / Regno di Sardegna * United Kingdom of the Netherlands / Koninkrijk der Nederlanden * Duchy of Brunswick / Herzogtum Braunschweig * Grand Duchy of Tuscany / Granducato di Toscana * Prince-Bishopric of Montenegro / Митрополство Црногорско * Kingdom of Etruria * Kingdom of Hannover / Königreich Hannover * Duchy of Holstein / Herzogtum Holstein Category:Factions